Izzy One-Shots
by Floridagirl20
Summary: What if Chuck and Darren had a younger sister? This is a glimpse into the world of having the Criss boys as siblings they are in no particular order enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Babysitting Fun

The ages are as follows Izzy 7 Darren 12 chuck 14

It had been a very long time since his parents had a night out and Chuck was happy for them. He was also excited he got to watch his siblings he loved spending time with them Darren was so creative and funny and Izzy was a typical kid with her inquisitive nature and constant need of fun and entertainment.

Chuck had a plan for the night as he heard his dad yell up the stairs "guys were leaving be back by mid night." Then the thundering footsteps of a 7 yr. old hurling herself into her dads arms Chuck got up and made his way down the stairs to relieve his dad from his sister's grip. "Daddy don't go, who will help me get ready for bed?" Her father laughed at this point she had tears in her eyes she loved her daddy. "Ladybug look at me" she looked up "your brothers will be here with you all night and they'll even read you a story before bed promise" "okay" said the sad girl. Now give mom and I a hug. She ran to her mom and hugged her. "Love u mommy she said, have fun. "Love you too bug and I will. She then ran back to her dad and held him tight. Have a good night princess it will be ok I promise. Chuck was about to release the little girl from her death grip on her something amazing happened. Darren came in from the kitchen looked at chuck and said "pizza is ordered" then he turned to his parents and gave them hugs then looked at the little girl and said " come on Iz I have juice in the kitchen for ya." Really!" the excited girl squalled, "yup hop on " and with that Darren lifted the girl to his back and raced off to the kitchen leaving behind his amused parents and brother." Have a good night kids their mom shouted before shutting the door behind her, with a smile on her face she turned to her husband and said "we did good hun " "we sure did" he said as he opened the passenger side door and let his wife slide in.

Back in the house Chuck was still a bit shocked at Darren's take-charge attitude that was usually his department but he would have to talk him about it later, but he was defiantly proud of him. "Hey guys" Chuck said as he entered the kitchen and saw Izzy sitting at the counter sitting at the counter sipping the juice that Darren had promised her from her favorite Tinkerbell cup. "You guys hungry" Chuck said they nodded and Darren got up to get plates for the pizza. Chuck took this opportunity to ask what had been on his mind all night. "You okay there Dare you're awful helpful tonight? Not that I don't appreciate it." "Yeah I'm great," he said with a smile. Chuck still did not get it Darren was usually locked up, with his instruments. Chuck was pulled from his thoughts by a doorbell and the excited "pizza" screams coming from his siblings. "Hang tight you two" Chuck said before going to pay the pizza man.

After dinner, the siblings settled down for a movie, Disney of course per Izzy and Darren's insistence. Chuck was in the kitchen when he heard the conversation between his two siblings

"Hey Izz, what princess movie do you want to watch?" Darren asked his sister in an excited tone

"Ummm" the little girl said in thought "THE LITTLE MERMAID" she said with way to much excitement,

Okay Darren said with a smile. "Want a drink then well make a pillow fort, how does that sound? Yay okay give me a few minutes, Darren said with a smile and made his way back to Chuck in the kitchen.

"Hey Chuck Izzy wants to watch Little Mermaid and I told her we would make a pillow fort is that cool?"

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun."

It was around six when the trio started the movie, Darren and Chuck had found as many pillows as possible in the house and made a pretty bad ass looking pillow fort against the couch, big enough for the three of them to snuggle in. Izzy was a very cuddly child but her brothers did not mind, they knew she would not be this little for long. They cherished the time with her like this. They would occasionally sing along with the songs but for the most part, they would watch.

It was around 7:30 when Chuck nudged Darren to look at the little girl who was curled up in a ball between the two of them her head near Chuck feet by Darren. Darren looks up and smiles, they had told their parents before they left that they would make sure Izzy took a bath, but she was sleeping now they did not want to just wake her and make her take the bath, that was not Chuck's style or Darren's for that matter. Chuck got a gleam in his eye and started to rub his sister's back. "Hey Izz wanna be a real mermaid? Chuck said quietly but with lots of excitement. The little girl perked up instantly, yeah she said okay well first you need to go in the bathroom with Darren and get into the tub okay? The little girl nods excitedly "Let's go! " Darren says and follows his sister up the stairs while Chuck cleans up the pillow fort real quick and goes upstairs to Izzy's room and finds what he's looking for but not before checking on Darren and Izzy he was helping her wash her hair while lightly singing daughters of Triton." Doing okay in here," Chuck, asks. "Yeah were cool Darren says

Chuck cannot believe how much responsibility Darren has taken on tonight, he walks into Izzy's room and finds her Little Mermaid nightgown and takes it back to the bathroom. "Here ya go Izz your Ariel nighty" she flashes a big smile at Chuck and his heart melts, he knows this girl will be dangerous when she truly realizes the power she has over her brothers. Darren was pulling Izzy out of the tub and wrapping Izzy in a towel and watching her dry off which she said she could do all by herself, the boys just smiled she was head strong that was for sure. Looks over and sees his sister has also dressed herself under the watchful eye of Darren of course. Izzy is now moving on to brushing her hair, a task Chuck does not envy. Darren knows first-hand that her hair is a task his is exactly the same way, she is set on doing it herself so he just watched ready to step in. He did not have to wait long before the boys heard a frustrated groan. She looked at her brothers and said in a sad defeated tone "I can't do it" they both smiled, Darren sat on the toilet and put Izzy on his lap while chuck went into Darren and his bathroom and grabbed a few hair products. "Here Dare see if these work" Chuck said with a smile. Thanks Daren replied, Chuck looked at his sister well get your hair under control and then read a book how does that sound. Will you do silly voices? The little girl asked excitedly both boys looked at each other and laughed of course we will, chuck said with a smile. Darren got to work on his sister's unruly curly hair.

First, he grabbed the detangler and spayed it in to get rid of any knots, and get the hair smooth enough to brush through. Then he put some leave in conditioner and some anti-frizz so she would not look like a clown in the morning. There we go all set. "Wow how did you know what to do, it didn't even hurt your good," she said with a smile. "Why thank you I knew what to do because my hair is just like yours when it's long." "Oh" she said with a laugh. Darren just kissed her on the fore head "can we go read a book now?" "We sure can ladybug," Chuck said as he picked her up and walked to her room

"Pick a book out and when Dare gets done cleaning up we'll read okay" she nods and runs to the bookshelf. Chuck just laughs as she races back to him with "Pokey the little Puppy" in hand. That's a good one," he says let's get you comfy and cozy in bed and wait for Darren, huh" chuck says as he pulls back the covers and Izzy climbs in. "Snug as a bug"? Chuck asks "mhhm in a rug" the little girl replies. Just as Izzy gets comfortable Darren walk in "what are we reading? "He asks "pokey" Chuck replies "oh yay" Darren says kind of childlike.

Darren and Chuck take turns reading the pages in funny voices just as they promised Izzy by the time they get to the last incident where Pokey gets caught Izzy is snuggled against Chuck asleep. They finish the story silently kiss their sister on the forehead before leaving the table lamp on and the door open a crack , going back in the living room very pleased with themselves.

"Hey Dare, thanks for all the help tonight, I owe you one" Chuck said as they settled into the couch watching "Saved by The Bell" No problem and no you don't it was fun and plus she's my little sister too." He said with a smile.

When the Criss parents returned home at around 11:30 they were surprised at what they saw, both their boys were a sleep on separate couches. The hose did not look like a tornado hit, and when Charles came down from checking on Izzy she was sleeping peacefully.

We did good hun. Was all Charles said before the parents covered their boys and went to bed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2 Kindergarden

Kindergarten

**A/N hey guys I really would like to know if anyone is actually reading this. Reviews would also be lovely thanks.**

Ages in this Darren 11 Chuck 13 and Izzy 6

The first day of school was never something the Criss boys looked forward to middle school was nothing great they had done that first day and now they were just old fish in the sea. Sure Chuck was top of the food chain being in 8th grade but he could care less he was not too popular nor did he wish to be school was just a place he had to go. He wasn't very athletic so he stuck to music and it made him kind of an outcast. He didn't mind though he was doing what he wanted and it made him happy.

Darren on the other hand was in the theatre program and had his friends so that was enjoyable for him but the other parts of school didn't interest him too much and for that reason he was seen as a disruption. He would always be drumming on the desk or starring off into space. He was smart there was no doubt about that his grades proved it. He just wasn't into school.

This being said the Criss boys intended to sleep to the last possible moment and only wake when their mother's angry screams were annoying them. That was until one very excited 6 year old had other plans.

Izzy was super excited because today was the first time she was going to school, it was the first day of Kindergarten, she could barely contain her excitement it was 6:30am, and she was ready to take on the day. The first thing she did was wake her mommy so she could make her breakfast.

She walked quietly into her parent's room and jumped on her, "mommy wake up it's the first day of schooool," Izzy said while jumping on her parents. The little girl did not realize that her father was a wake lying and waiting for the perfect moment to grab Izzy and tickle her mercilessly when it happened the little girl was in a fit of giggles trying to say" SSStoooppp Daaaadddddddyyy" was what it came out like and Charles laughed at his youngest. "Let's let mom sleep she had a long night at work last night okay?"

"Pancakes"? Izzy asked with hopeful eyes, she knew when daddy made breakfast it was always made pancakes because it was his kids' favorite.

"Yes ladybug we'll have pancakes, why don't you go get dressed in your uniform and go wake your brothers, in that order please, okay?"

"Yes daddy, I promise" she said and happily skipped away

Charles didn't often get to spend time with his job as an international banker taking up a lot of time, so he relished the times his wife was up late and needed sleep because he got alone time with his kids.

Charles was almost done making when he heard commotion from upstairs

"Izzy go away it too early Chuck groaned

"Yeah why are you up anyway, Darren asked with a sleepy tone

Cuz daddy said to wake you so we can all eat pancakes and go to school, that's why she said matter of fact like. She then stomped out of the room he job was done and she was pleased.

The boys took a moment to register what their sister said then realized two things one their father was home. Two it was Izzy's first ever day of school. This was a big deal in the Criss house at least for the boys, it was their little sister was leaving the nest in a way and it was an accomplishment. Chuck and Darren spent a week trying to convince their mom to let them go with her to drop Izzy off, sure it would make them about 10 minutes late but they didn't care Chuck was there for Darren's first day of school and he wasn't about to miss Izzy's. Darren on the other hand just cared about his sister and wanted to make sure she was okay for himself. The boys were brought out of their thoughts by their mom telling up the stairs "shake a leg boys before your dad sister and I eat all the pancakes" with that, the boys were down the stairs like a flash. "Good morning boys care for some food," Their father asks with a grin.

"Sure, dad why are you home today" Darren asks confused hoping none of them was in trouble.

" had a few vacation days I needed to take so I figured I'd go on drop off this morning is that okay with all of you?" he looked around the table, a chorus of sure erupted and his wife kissed him on the forehead. "That's what I thought," he said and they all laughed.

By 8:30 they were all dressed and ready to go, of course having uniforms made life easy for this one thing Cerina was thankful. At about 9:00 it was time to go.

"Alright troops load up "she said as she handed her kids their lunches Darren and Chuck had brown paper bags as always and Izzy was beaming with a Tinker bell lunch box that matched her backpack.

The kids moved to the driveway and got into the SUV Darren helped Izzy in her booster Seat while Chuck pushed Darren's seat forward and got into the very last row of seats before bukleling up and putting the seat upright so Darren could get in. This routine was like a well-oiled machine and for this Cerina was thankful. Her boys were very helpful.

"All set back there," Charles asked with a smile from the driver's seat.

"Yup" all three said

They quickly made it to the elementary school, as it was about 5 miles down the road. It was about 9:15 class started at 9:30 for Izzy and 9:45 for the boys so they were doing good on time.

All right guys everyone out Cerina said and looked at the first day of school list she got in the mail for Izzy her teacher was Ms. Myer Chuck had her so she was familiar to the Criss family. They made their way to the classroom.

When the family arrived, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman around 30. "Who do we have here she asked.

"I'm Izzy," said the little girl with a smile

"Well Izzy were going to have lots of fun today, why don't you go find your cubby with your brothers and then you can go play with the rest of the kids, okay?"

"I thought you were done after Darren she said to the parents"

"We thought so too, but I had Izzy the summer Darren stated first grade, so I guess not" Cerina laughed "wow 5 year difference but they look like they care for her a lot." Said Ms. Myer

"They do believe me" the adults looked around the room and saw the boys in the book corner with Izzy picking out a book with another little boy. Ms. Myer smiled

"She'll be fine trust me go say good-bye and I'll see you at 3:00 okay"

Both parents went over to the book corner and said good-bye to their youngest, she hugged them all and went back to her book.

All right boys now we have to get you settled Charles said as he led his family out of the class and to the car.

The boys went without a fuss and joined their friends.

Now all the parents had to do was waiting for the days to end so they could hear about their days.

They knew how it would go from experience the boys would say their day was fine and groan about homework on the first day. Then the exciting part would happen they would hear all about the youngest member's school adventures and they could not wait.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Brothers

**A/N This was a prompt request made by Skylar so I'm going to try my best to give you something interesting although you asked for her first date I took it as a meet the family at dinner before the date, I hope that's okay.**

**Also on another note, I am not sure people are reading this but I enjoy writing it so I am going to continue when I get requests or an idea strikes me.**

**Have a good day all**

Izzy's first Meet the boyfriend Dinner

Ages Chuck 22 Darren 20 Izzy 15

Izzy was crazy nervous she had been dating her first boyfriend Jonah for a few weeks the first few dates they just met at coffee shops or the theatre; he never picked her up at her house for an official date to meet her family. Tonight was the night it was the end of May, and her brothers were coming home from college it was also the weekly Friday night dinner. It would be an interesting one to say the least Chuck was bringing Lucy and Darren had Joey and Dylan stopping by so they could chill after plus the boys were excited to see Izzy. The worst part of this set up was Izzy was unaware of the additional guests until she came through the door at around 3:00 dinner was at five she had just ran a few errands to get new jewelry for her date. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. In her living room playing x-box sat Joey, Dylan, Chuck and Darren in the kitchen she could Lucy laughing at something her father said. Izzy stops dead in her tracks, with a deer in the headlights look, she then just bolts up the stairs.

"What was that about" Chuck asked confused, the other boys in the room just shrugged.

The boys were so enthralled with their video games they did not notice Ms. Criss enter the room around 4:15.

"Hey boys have you seen your sister dinners almost ready and Jonah should be here soon."

"When she got home after giving us a really weird look, wait who's Jonah," Darren said confused.

"Izzy's boyfriend were finally meeting him before their date, he's staying for dinner, so be nice" She warned her boys.

"Yes mam" all four said in unison, good that is what I like to hear. Dinner will be ready shortly.

Darren looked up from the game and suddenly said "Izzy has a boyfriend"

Yeah Dare we heard Dylan said it is not a big deal.

That's what you think, Darren said Now as her brothers Chuck and I have to worry about a sleaze bag hurting our sister" True chuck said " but, all we can do for now is feel him out.

Upstairs Izzy was on the phone with Jonah freaking out

"Babe I had no idea all these people would be here, my brothers I can field, but when you add Joey and Dylan to the mix it could get sticky, I'm freaking out here please say something."

Okay, you need to relax I am sure your mom can field the boys your dads the one I'm worried about. If your brothers do not like me, I can get them too but with your parents, first impression is key.

"Okay if you say so," Izzy sighed

"I do, I'll see you in like 10 minutes go hang with your brothers okay?"

"yeah bye see you soon"

Izzy was a bit more confident about tonight now that Jonah had done his best to calm her down. She now went to her closet to pick out and outfit for her date they were just going to catch a movie so she did not have to get super dressed up. She did not want to just wear jeans and a t-shirt so she put on her favorite light purple blouse and dark wash jeans and the new earrings she bought today. She then spayed a bit of blackberry -vanilla body mist and did her make-up super simple. Now that she was ready, she looked at the clock Jonah would be here soon, she had to brave her brothers first; hopefully the night would go well she knew how protective Darren could be.

Izzy braved her fears the boys were downstairs watching Wipe Out with her dad laughing their heads off.

Izzy took this as an opportunity to gain some comfort, there was no room on the couch so Izzy causally took a spot on Dylan's lap as if it was the most comfortable spot in the room. Dylan only chuckled he was used to this since he met the girl when she was about eight his lap had always been her spot. "Really guys Wipe Out what are you Neanderthals?" they guys in the room just gave her an are you serious look and then threw pillows at her, the mood was lightened and Izzy was completely relaxed. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything, she could do to help with dinner.

"You look very pretty Iz; hope the boys didn't mess your hair up too much." Lucy said with a laugh she had been around the family enough to know shenanigans always happened at in opportune times.

"Nah, I'm good, you guys need a hand in here?"

Nope, were all set in here but you could go set the table if you want hun" Cerina said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

As Izzy grabbed all the necessities for table setting there was a knock on the door, Izzy's heart stopped.

At the door, she could hear her father open it and introduce himself and everyone in the room with him.

"the ladies are all in the kitchen finishing up dinner, gentleman why don't you join us he said as he and Jonah made their way to the dining room. Izzy moved to finish the task at hand.

Charles Criss was not stupid he could see the boys eying the new comer like a lion eyes a gazelle but he was as well just not as obviously. This could be interesting all he knew was that his boys would revert back to their roots and be gentlemen if he had his way and he would. As Charles looked at this boy, he was in awe Jonah was the kind of boy he pictured his little girl with. He wasn't trying to hard he was polite, He wore a simple Navy Blue polo and black jeans, he was handsome his dark Chesnutt hair had a bit of gel in it to keep it in place, he was very well put together. Charles would have to see his personality as the night drew on, but for now he liked him.

The two brothers and their friends on the other hand had other opinions about the boy who had entered the house.

Darren was in a sense confused he rather expected a bad boy to show up and challenge authority. He was shocked when Jonah walked through the door; he was polite and very well mannered. Darren just wondered if it was all an act he would prod later at dinner, for now he smiled and shook the boy's hand.

Chuck the ever-quite observer had yet to form an opinion, he was going to just wait and see.

Dylan and Joey were absolutely dumbfounded he was a very nice guy most teenagers were punks it was a pleasant surprise.

Once all introductions were made by the woman in the family they sat down for dinner.

Conversation turned to what Jonah's hobbies were, the family had been grilling him all night grades, sports teams, types of friends he kept so far the family had learned that the two basically kept the same group of friends and met during theatre class.

That explains it thought Darren she likes him cuz he can relate to her and us very easy. Darren still did not like the fact that Izzy had a boyfriend, he did not know if he ever would but he understood why the two were drawn to each other, the common loves in their lives and he hoped for Jonah's sake it worked out.

After dinner, Darren caught eyes with the boys and Chuck took the lead

"Hey Jonah want to come watch ESPN in the living room with us guys while the ladies finish up"?

Chuck's mother eyed him and gave him a Behave look before going back to the kitchen to help Izzy load the dish washer Chuck just winked.

Umm sure, Jonah said unsure, after a nudge from Izzy he got up and made his way to the living room with the boys. Once Joey, Dylan, Darren and himself had made themselves comfortable Chuck took the floor.

"Look Jonah from what I've seen tonight you are a great guy and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt just know that if you hurt her, You will have to deal with me. Do we have an understanding? Jonah just nodded good glad we do.

Darren looked at chuck who sat back down.

"You know Izzy is very important to me and if she so much as sheds a tear for no good reason, it will not be fun for you, yes Izzy is tough in her own right so don't under estimate her. However, if she cannot deal with you she has got Four brothers who will. Have I made it clear, to you that Izzy is not to be taken advantage of in anyway, because you will have us to deal with." Darren's words were ringing clear in Jonah's head he had no intention of hurting Izzy but he really did not want to cross this sibling set. "yes were clear" Jonah said, Listen guys I have no intention of hurting your sister, but if I do I know she has a lot of people who care about her and that I don't think I want to cross, so no worries there..

Glad you see it our way buddy, keep Izzy happy and you are happy, Joey said with a smirk.

Hey buddy were not all bad we just care a lot about her, she's a very special girl and we don't want see her get hurt hope were okay, and can form a bit of a friendship ourselves now that this part is over, Dylan says while looking at Darren and Chuck who smile and nod.

"sure that sounds good," Jonah says with a sigh

Izzy was right the boys were tough but he could handle them

Jonah was brought out of his thoughts by Izzy wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Ready to go?" she asks

"yeah he says as he smiles up at her now noticing the whole family in the room

"thank you all again dinner was lovely and it was great meeting you all, let's do it again soon," he said as he leads Izzy to the door.

"Curfew is 10:30 young lady have a good time," Charles said

"I know and I will thanks Daddy," she says as she hugs her parents at the door. Later boys she calls as she shuts the door.

Maybe this was not as bad as she thought it would be all the siblings had a common interest that may help defuse tension in the future, maybe Izzy could bring boys to meet the family after all.


	4. Chapter 4- Drunk

A/N I wish I knew if people were actually reading these. Please review and let me know how I am doing thanks. I do not in any way condone underage drinking; I just thought I would make a good story.

Izzy gets drunk

Chuck22 Darren 20 Izzy 16

Izzy and Jonah were excited it was Friday night and they were defiantly ready to relieve some stress after all it was mid-term week at school and they had survived. The couple planed on having a nice date at a local dinner and going for ice cream and maybe a walk on the beach afterward. That was the plan and it was going well, the couple was having a good time joking and just talking. They got to the beach and started walking when they saw a few of their friends from school having a bond fire.

"HEY a boy named Walker called come join us for a bit of a we survived mid-terms celebration"

Jonah and Izzy walked over to the fire and grabbed a drink; yes, Izzy knew it-contained alcohol but she did not want to look like a wuss so she took the drink Jonah had offered her, little did she know how well her 17-year-old boyfriend could hold his alcohol vs herself. It may not have helped matters much that Jonah's friend Hannah was jealous of Izzy but anyway after about two drinks Izzy was a drunk she could not walk straight and she was dizzy if she tried to move. Jonah could not understand why Izzy was so affected, he had had just as many drinks as her and he was only slightly buzzed. He knew he drank a bit more than his girlfriend did but not that much.

Then it hit Jonah like a ton of bricks", Hannah what was in the drink you made Izzy"

Just whipped vodka and orange juice just like everyone else" Hannah replied with a snide smile.

"Yeah, sure what was the ratio in hers compared to mine Jonah asked"

Hannah just shrugged that was all the proof Jonah needed; "you got her completely trashed on purpose!" he all but screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yeah about that, I am sorry I did not know she could not handle alcohol and walked away with a flip of her hair.

Just as Jonah was steaming out the ears about to go after her, a girl named Raven came running up to him looking frantic.

"Jo your girl is in bad shape she's outside the bathroom puking her guts out and calling for someone named Darren?"

Darren that's who he'd call of course he'd get an ear full for letting Izzy get trashed but at this point he didn't care he had no idea how to deal with this he had never been drunk to the point of puking. As he made his way to his sick girl, he made a phone call.

Call

Hello? Darren said as he answered the phone

Darren its Jonah, listen Izzy and I went to a bond fire tonight and now she is drunk and puking everywhere, before you get mad I did not know that a witch of a girl triple spiked her drink until just now. Jonah said in one breath.

It was silent for a minute and then

"YOU GOT MY SISTER DRUNK WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Darren boomed

Like I said I know it is stupid but now I do not know what to do, can I take her home or where should I take her.

YEAH, IT WAS STUPID, but you're lucky our parents are out of town until Sunday take her back to the house, make sure she doesn't get to dehydrated if she throws up for more than an hour or two more call me but once she gets the alcohol out of her system she should be fine.

Listen to this next part go to the store when she is asleep for at least an hour and get pedialite it will be a lifesaver in the morning I promise.

Another thing Jonah your lucky I'm in Michigan right now and you're the only one who can take care of her otherwise you'd be dead, Call a cab don't drive if u have had a drink, do you understand everything I just told you.

Yes, Sir Jonah okay tell Izzy I will talk to her in the morning.

Okay bye Darren

Bye

End call

Darren was furious how his sister could be so stupid to drink at 16, let alone a drink she did not make herself. He was mad at Jonah to but at least he called for help so he could give him props on that. Still he and Izzy would have a nice talk tomorrow but now he had an exam to study for.

Jonah had followed Darren's instructions to the letter, luckily, Izzy did not throw up in the cab but she was defiantly dizzy, this made Jonah's decision to carry her into the house a good one. Izzy was looking around at everything in awe but she defiantly felt sick. Once they got inside Jonah, put Izzy in the bathroom and let her empty her guts for about 10 minutes.

"Feel better?" He asked as she looked up at her with puppy dog eyes

"Cuddle with me I feel yucky" she said

"I bet you do love I bet you do, here take these." He said as he handed her two pain killers." They will help in the morning. You look sleepy lets go lay down."

"Okay baby" she said somewhat childlike.

They fell asleep cuddled together on the couch, Jonah felt badly for what he put her through.

The next morning at around 10 am, Izzy woke to the blaring noise her phone was making

"You better get that it's probably Darren, he said as he gave her a glass of pedialite

She groaned, Hello. She said clearly irritated

"Hey, how you feeling, ever gonna drink again?" Darren asked it was a simple question but it took Izzy's brain a minute to process it

"Nope, never it feels like a drummer is beating on my head"

Yeah drink the pedialite you'll feel better soon."

"Dare, are you going to tell mom and dad?

"I don't know Izzy should I that was really irresponsible on your part number one rule I live by is never drink anything you don't mix yourself."

"Yeah I know it was wrong and believe me I learned my lesson on that front no more alcohol for me I swear it."

"Okay, I want you to do something for me alright, I don't want to hear about you being drunk again or get a call from anyone saying you were, that doesn't mean to do it and not get caught cuz I will find out, are we agreed?"

"Yeah", Izzy says with a smile

"Okay then your secret is safe for now, get some rest I love you okay"

"Love you too Dare."

"Hey how'd it go did he ream you out?"

"Surprisingly no, but he told me if I ever drank and he found out I would be sorry and I believe him"

"Oh I do too" said Jonah

The two spent the rest of the weekend together just relaxing together.

Izzy intended to keep her promise to Darren because he so cool about the situation it could have been so much worse, she really did love Darren.


	5. Chapter 5 Izzy makes a new friend

Izzy makes a new friend

Izzy 10 Darren 15 chuck 17

Izzy was a very energetic child she loved to play and be outside and play at the park with her older brothers, her favorite part of their park adventures was the dog park. Izzy was a diehard dog lover ever since the first time she set foot in the park at seven years old with Chuck. She had been asking her parents for a puppy for a little over a year now, they however stayed strong in their insistence that Izzy prove she was able to be responsible and take care of the things she needed to do in everyday life without being told to prove that she could take enishitive. Though it had been a tough six months for Izzy as she did the chores that she absolutely despised like dishes laundry cleaning her room and worst of all the bathroom. The Criss' definitely instilled hard work in their kids; at this point, it was all second nature to her that is why she is in for the surprise of her life.

Chuck and Darren were in on the surprise and were super excited to help their parents make Izzy's dreams come true. The boys were in there way to the shelter to pick up the adorable German Shepard puppy they picked out a few days ago. Their parents on the other hand had the task of distracting her. This was an easier task then it sounded although they could not exactly keep it a normal day after school and he was on puppy supply duty. Cerina went about her daily routine and picked her daughter up from school at 3:15 while waiting for her little girl she called Darren to make sure he and Chuck were on their way home from the shelter.

Hey, honey everything set with you at the shelter

Yes, mam we should make it home ten or so minutes before you

Sounds good dare love ya

Me too mama, he said with a laugh.

Everything was working perfectly; her husband was at home his task would come later when the pup was finally in their daughter's arms he would take her to the store to get all the things they would need.

An excited Izzy walks through the front door of the house, it was Friday, that meant no school or homework for an entire weekend, and her brothers promised her a movie night when her parents went out for their weekly dinner on Saturday. This weekend was going to awesome she could feel it.

Izzy went upstairs to her room to put away her school stuff and to change out of her uniform, when she saw a lime green card on her pillow addressed to her on the inside it read.

**Izzy meet us in the back yard we have something cool we want to share with you! **

**Darren and Chuck.**

Sting Izzy smiled and sprinted out to the back yard to see what fun and interesting thing her brothers had to show her she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her Parents, Darren and Chuck standing there with the cutest German Shepard puppy she had ever laid eyes on. In a full run she made her way to the group giggling the whole way, she stopped where her father stood and looked up at him with questioning eyes, "is it mine she asked"?

"Of course she is all yours," he said with a satisfied smile.

"What are you gonna name her Iz?" Chuck asked interested to see what she would come up with.

"Um I think I want to call her Luna"

"Really why that is, Darren asked curiously

Because Luna is my favorite character from the Harry Potter Books you read to me." She said matter of fact like.

Everyone just smiled and Darren called the new puppy to him "come here Luna" he said in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster. The pup came right to him with her tail wagging." I think she likes it"

"Yea me too" Izzy said as she walked over to the pup to get to know her better. This included scratching her in different places and throwing a ball for her to catch, most of the night was spent this way apart from the time the family took to go to the pet store to buy the much needed supplies for Luna."

The Criss family was becoming very well acquainted with their new member but at the end of the day, Luna showed the family she knew it was where she belonged and who her owner was meant to be by curling up next to Izzy as she fell asleep that night.

Izzy would not have had it any other way in her mind it was the perfect ending to the perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6 sick sister part 1

Darren24 Chuck26 Izzy 19

It was a crappy winter day in California and Izzy was walking home from the store in the cold... dang she hated winter but even in Cali. She had been feeling a bit under the weather for a few days and took note to wear warmer clothes. When venturing outside but today it was too late for that. She knew she was done for and just had to go home and kick this cold before it started. When she got home, Izzy turned up the heat put on some cozy jammies and put some tea in the microwave then she ventured into the living room, rummaged through Darren's movies, and pulled out the Disney movie Oliver and Company! Her go to sick movie. She knew nobody would be home to bother her. Her brothers were hanging with friends because they were on winter break and her parents were away on business and wouldn't be home until a few days before Christmas. She put the movie in grabbed the tea and curled up under a blanket on the couch it was going to be a long night.

She was sleeping soundly when all the sudden a throbbing in her head woke her with a jolt great a headache she thought. Rolling off the couch to get Advil was when it hit the searing pain in her throat! Sweet now I have a sore throat... she makes the tea and swallows the pills with a bit of difficulty and goes to curl up in bed after looking at the clock 230 am maybe I'll be better in the morning. She thought.

The next morning no luck, she had work but knew she could not go in considering she worked at a day care center teaching kids plays while their parents worked, and it would defiantly spread. She called her boss and snuggled back into the sheets thank god it was Friday she had the whole weekend to kick this.

Izzy woke up around 6 hours later to an unbearable loud racket of people trying to open the door. She looked at her phone and realized it was around 4pm and she was supposed to meet Darren and Joey for an early dinner before they went out for the night. Damn it! She grabs the blanket from the couch wraps it around her and answers the door. Sure enough, it is Joey and Darren with stupid grins on their faces that are before they see the pitiful looking girl in front of them. "You look like shit what's wrong" joey says "thank you captain obvious" Izzy replies with an eye roll.

"What's wrong" Darren says his voice laced with concern. "Sore throat headache the usual it's probably just a cold"" or tonsillitis again" joey says off handedly as Darren puts his hand to his sister's forehead he jumps back "you're burning up Iz how long have you felt like this?" "About a day and a half" she says looking at the floor knowing what is coming because her voice comes out hoarse due to the pain. "If it's not feeling better by morning you're going to the doctor. A sore throat is nothing to mess around with considering it is your third one in 3months "Darren said in a stern tone. "I know I know" Izzy said in a defeated tone as she walked over to the couch and slumped down. Darren felt bad for her she looked so miserable and uncomfortable" do you want us to stay with you for a while" he said." no I just want to sleep plus I don't want to ruin your fun." She said defeated Darren knew not to push her and gave in telling her to rest and to call if she needed anything and that he would be back later tonight Joey nodded in agreement and both boys left.

Izzy knew that tomorrow would not make a difference but she nodded and watched the guys leave then she fell asleep shortly after and only woke once at around eight to take more Tylenol for her fever and try to eat something. She searched around the kitchen for something and settled on soup. She heated it and managed to eat maybe half before she gave up yes it felt good on her throat but she had no appetite. she knew at this point she was done for and that Darren was going to have to drag her to the doctor or Chuck would have to take her so excepting defeat she dialed his number. She ended up reaching voice mail and left one saying: " hey Dare it's me your right I still feel like crap can you do me a favor and make an appointment for me love ya talk to you later. "

It was around 830 when Darren checked his phone and heard the defeated sound of his sister's voice on the other end lucky for her he had already made the appointment for tomorrow at lunch he sat back and laughed to himself." What ya laughing at Dylan asked curiously "nothing my sister finally admitted defeat against her tonsils after about 2 months I thought it would take her longer. "Awe poor kid ""That she is and I'm sending her to her doom tomorrow because she'll most likely need surgery""Damn that's harsh let me know if I can help" Dylan said with a smile and walked off. It was the end of the night and they had reached his house so Darren made his way home Joey had left earlier due to being exhausted from his flight the day before, Darren was secretly happy he went back early so he could keep an eye on Izzy.

Darren knew it would be a long day tomorrow, he quickly sent a text to his sister and got in his car to head home to see how she was.

On my way home the apt is already made- D

Darren pulled into the driveway and got out of the car shooting Joey a text on the way

Hey, how is Iz holding up? –D

As he was gathering his things from the night to go in the house his phone lit up

She's being a trooper but you can tell she's still feeling like crap has a 103 temp but she's sleeping-J

Okay, man that sucks I am on my way in so I will sit with her and you can get on w Ur night –D

No, rush no plans here in exhausted –J

K cool –D

Darren walks into the house he shares with his family and his heartbreaks. Izzy is laying on the couch and looks like death warmed over she is super pale and shivering, Joey goes and grabs another blanket off her bed as Darren ventures over to the couch and strokes Izzy's back

"Hey girly wake up for me for a sec"

Izzy is startled awake and forgets where she is for a second and jerks away from Darren's touch she jumps up

"Whoa there killer it's just me" Darren says slightly amused.

"Oh hi what do you want" Izzy says the fatigue and annoyance evident in her voice.

"Just wanted to check your temperature and move you to bed this couch has to be uncomfortable"

"Oh well I'm feeling better but bed does sound nice.

"Nice try but you look worse than when I left this afternoon and your shivering cold, Joey went to get ya another blanket and I want to see your temp for myself. So open up please. Izzy groaned but complied.

"Thank-you keep this under your tongue for me, Izzy rolled her eyes but didn't move. Joey came back into the room at this point with a blanket and some aspirin to hopefully lower the fever Izzy had. "Here" Joey said handing the supplies to Darren just as the thermometer beeped.

"What do we got doctor "joey said in an attempt to lighten the mood 103.5 Darren said with a smirk.

"Here take these and we will get you nice and comfy okay?" Darren said a sad look gracing his face as he handed his sister the pills. Izzy took the pills but not without difficulty. "God it hurts like hell to swallow, it feels like fire, Izzy said now with tears now streaming down her face. Come on Bug it'll all be over soon Dare is gonna take you to the doctor tomorrow and get you all fixed up" Joey said as he wrapped her in his arms and let her cry for a minute, before looking at Darren who nodded as to say go for it. Joey then lifted Izzy into his lap and stood up holding the sick girl and walking her room for some rest. Izzy stirred a bit but nuzzled her head into Joey's neck and relaxed. Darren followed close behind thankful that Joey loved Izzy like a sister and would do anything for her. The boys watched as Izzy happily buried herself into the covers as soon as Joey set her in bed. "Night bug" the boys said in unison. "I love you "Izzy responded and feel asleep. The boys hoped it would be a restful one.

Hey, thanks for everything today buddy, Darren said as the boys made their way to their rooms or the couch in Darren's case to get some much-needed rest even though it was only around 10:00. No problem you guys would do the same for me. Darren knew how true that was and smiled before going to take a long hot shower and going to bed tomorrow was going or be a challenge, but Izzy was worth it.

Darren woke up around 3am but not to his alarm but to the sound of crying, it took him a minute to figure out what it was in his dreary state but once realization hit he was up like a bullet heading to her room. Even though Izzy was an adult at 19, she would always be his baby sister. It broke his heart that she was in soo much pain. "Hey bug," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "What Hurts?"

"Everything "Izzy said as she let out a strangled cry she just felt like complete shit. "I'm sorry do you wanna try some of that throat numbing spray you got last time I think I have a bottle? " I'll try anything" okay be right back, hang tight" Darren left the room and rummaged through the medicine cabinet, found what he was looking for and grabbed the thermometer and aspirin as well Izzy defiantly had a fever. "Here let's do the spray then you can take these, okay" he said Izzy just gave a nod. "Open for me" he said. As she did, he sprayed the spray as far back in her throat as she could. "There all done, you numb enough to take the pills "Darren said after a few minuites Izzy didn't respond she just took the pills. All right bug try and get some rest, I love you. "Stay with me" Izzy said except it sounded so pitiful because she could barely talk. All Darren could do was smile and cuddle his sister until she fell asleep. At around 4:30 he got up to get ready for work he had picked up a few shifts at a dinner near his house that his friends parents owned for break to make extra cash. He got off around 1 and he would take Izzy to the doctor then.

The day past quickly for Darren Joey and Izzy, Joey was home most of the day and kept an eye on Izzy and her temperature and kept Darren updated. The thing was Izzy was easy to deal with if you were not a doctor, as long as she trusted you she would do as you said. A fact Joey learned the hard way when he met Izzy for the first time when she was 15.

Flash back

_ Joey was super excited it was summer break and he was in SanFrancisco visiting Darren and his family, he would finally meet his sister and parents sure he had met Chuck a few times when he visited Darren on campus, but he had yet to meet the youngest of the energetic sibling set. Darren had called him and told him that he couldn't really go out until Chuck got home because Izzy was sick with the flu and his parents were at work. Joey didn't mind he would just hang out with Darren while his sister slept, right? Wrong when Joey knocked on the Criss residence door he was in for a surprise_. He heard Darren curse loudly before saying it was open the sight that met Joey was Darren carrying a small teen into the bathroom after what looked _to an unintentional puke feast on the floor joey ran to the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean up the hardwood floor. Joey was not squeamish. After that, he walked to what he assumed to be the bathroom and saw a sight that broke his heart, even though he didn't know this girl it was unmistakable that these siblings had a bond. He saw Darren leaning against the wall with a crying teen in his arms. "Shh Iz its okay let it out I know it sucks it's okay I'm here and I'm not leaving you for long I just need to get the thermometer. I'll be right back; this is Joey by the way". The girl looked up at him with what looked exhaustion and curiosity. "Hi" she said Hey joey said as he crouched down next to the teen. Before he could say anything else, she bolted towards the toilet again. Joey let instinct kick in and started to rub her back, "please don't touch me" Izzy hissed in pain from empting her stomach. Joey jumped back he had never seen anyone not want to be comforted before. He sat there dumb founded when Darren came back in " you tried to comfort her huh, Darren said with a knowing smile, she doesn't just let anyone take care of her she's picky. She'll warm up to you though your one of my best buds." Darren then turned his attention to his sister "ladybug I wanna take your temperature okay," she sighed and opened her mouth for the thermometer and then snuggled into her brother. Waited for the beep 102.5 it is going down a bit so that's good. Let's go to the couch okay she nodded Darren started to pick her up himself but Joey could see it would be easier with two people so he went to assist Darren Izzy gave him a look that said back off Joey did no such thing though she was sick and needed help. Darren curbed any backlash with an "it's okay Izz this is Joey he's gonna help get you to the couch, she relaxed with that. This was the start of a beautiful friendship between the 3 Izzy turned out to be really sweet when fever wasn't wracking her body she grew to trust Joey with the events of the day consisting of movies and chit chat when Izzy was awake, Joey let the young girl grow on him, and as a result by the end of his visit joey and Izzy had formed a friendship._

Joey was brought out of his thoughts by an exhausted scream and the sound of feet hitting the floor and running to what he knew to be the bathroom. He gave her some space for a minute then made his way slowly to the room. "Can't keep the pills down huh," he said curiously. Izzy didn't respond she just sat on her knees crying, Joey was caught off guard and brought back to when he first met her all those years ago , but instead of Darren it was him that took her in his arms and told her it would be okay. Once she calmed down a bit Joey brought her back to the couch and she just stared at the celling. "When are we going to the doctor", she asks curiously." Dare will be home at 1 then you guys will go, okay its 12:45 now so not much longer I promise, just close your eyes and rest" joey said before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room.

Joey sent a text to Darren

She's defiantly had enough of this she just threw up like 10mins ago she's resting now-J

Fuck that's not good I'm on my way be there in 10-D

Darren practically raced home he felt so bad for his sister, but going to the doctor was the first step. When he got through the door, he went straight to the couch to wake his almost sleeping sister. "Hey Iz ready to go? Darren said in a soft tone as not to startle her, yeah let's get this over with! Darren extended his hand in a courteous fashion, "your chariot a waits," he said with a grin. Joey laughed while Izzy rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway.

Darren could see that Izzy was just plain miserable she hated the doctor on a good day today she defiantly wasn't keen on it she just didn't have the energy to fight it.

"You know you'll be okay right?" Darren asks as he is about half way to the office. Izzy just nods. She absolutely hates doctors so either way she's not happy she just can't take it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7 Sick Sister Part 2

**A/N This is the 2nd part of Sick Sister I think there will be one more part after this I hope you all are enjoying them R&R if I have yet to say this the only character I own is Izzy the Criss brother are just here to make it more fun.**

In about 10 minutes or so, they make it to the doctor's office Izzy is dreading every second but knows she cannot get out of it. Darren smiles at her as he opens the door and they walk in. Izzy plops down exhausted in a chair while Darren signs her in and fills out the paperwork for her. Perks of your brother knowing too much about you I guess but she could have cared less. It took another 15 minutes be called back in that time Izzy was starting to relax a little bit but as soon as a blonde nurse named Clare appears and says "Isabella Criss" her heart stops, it takes Darren squeezing her hand to bring her back to reality. She looks at him and smiles ready to face her doom.

They follow the nurse to a room," so how are you what's going on today"? She says casually as she motions for Izzy to get on the table, Izzy stays quite so Darren has to take over.

"She has been sick for about 2 days with what we think to be tonsillitis; it's her third infection that she's told me about anyway within the last three months. Okay, well I am just going to check some vitals and then Dr. Kline will be into examine her. Sound good? She directs this question to Izzy, she answers in typical Izzy fashion and just nods. Clare just smiles and puts the blood pressure cuff on and slides a thermometer over her forehead to get a temperature and whistles 103.5, girly you must be feeling like crap she says with a sympathetic smile. Okay the doctor will be in shortly. "Iz have you been sick before this to what's the official sore throat count since last time I saw you? Darren asks only because he knows she had to have been sick before for it to hit her this hard. "Maybe 6 but this is the worst yet" wow Iz you just like to torture yourself huh? I guess so she says with a smile. Before they could continue their conversation, the doctor walks in Isabella. He questions. She nods and says call me Izzy.

"Okay, I can do that I'm Doctor Kline what seems to be the problem? "Sore throat" is all Izzy could get out before tears threatened to spill. Okay I can see it hurts to talk but I have a few more questions for you. Have you had other sore throats recently "Six in Six months" she says as her throat starts to feel as if it is on fire! Okay wow that is quite a few, on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in right now eight she squawks out. "Okay I'm going to examine you and see if we can't get you feeling better. Izzy catches Darren out of the corner of her eye; he just smiles and mouths its okay Izzy sighs. Dr. Kline is ready now he starts by listening to her heart and lungs they sound good, checks her ears and nose and moves to her throat. Izzy swallows hard it hurts but she does not let on. Okay open for me and say Ahh Izzy opens, her throat is super red and there are spots on her tonsils ok I want to do a rapid strep test, but I also want to do a blood test to rule out mono. Okay Darren and Izzy say in unison "I'll be right back "see it wasn't that bad huh? Izzy was over talking so she took out her phone and sent Darren a text. Not yet there's still the rapid and blood test you know I don't do needles well –I

Darren reads the text and smiles, I'll be right here with you can squeeze my hand

I'm not 7 anymore- I

Never said you were I don't like them either, plus I'm a good distraction". He says with a grin

Fine-I

Okay that's what I thought.

Dr. Kline enters with a blood draw kit and a long cotton swab. Okay what is first he asks? I think you should do the rapid she has a thing with needles. He just nods and pulls out the swab. "okay Izzy open for me it may hurt just a bit but not for too long I know Izzy whispers, Dr. Kline smiles " alright say Ahh

He takes the swab and rubs it over her tonsils she jumps back for a second because it hurt but not too bad it was only because they were so swollen. Okay that should be ready in about 10 minutes let's do the blood test now.

Darren gets up, stands next to his sister, and grabs her hand, just squeeze he says Izzy just sighs and gives her arm to the doctor. Okay Izzy I want you to look at Ur brother for me. Izzy turns her head and looks at Darren I'm gonna count to 3 then I want you to squeeze Darren's hand, okay doctor Kline says Again Izzy just nods. As the doctor cleans her arm she jumps, Darren lets out a slight laugh its okay I'm right here he hasn't done anything yet. Okay Izzy 1, 2, 3 the needle goes in Izzy hisses in pain and squeezes Darren. All done you did good let me peek at the rapid test. You did great bug Darren says with a smile.

Five minutes later the verdict is in "Well Izzy the good news is there is no sign of strep or mono which makes me think that is just another though pretty severe case of tonsillitis" says dr. Kline

"Okay what do we do from here "Darren Asks?

"Well I'm going to give Izzy a perscription for pain for the time being but I think that she needs to have her tonsils out as soon as possible, I know it's not the ideal time of year but it needs to be done"

"Okay when is the next date you have open "December 15th so few days from today for you guys."

Yeah that's fine we will make it work. "Great what a break this will be Izzy thought to herself. Thank-you doctor Izzy says as she gets up to leave. Your quite welcome Izzy I hope you feel better soon, here's all the info you'll need" Izzy smiles takes it from the doctor and hands it to Darren who just laughs thanks he says and goes after his sister.

"Hey it's going to be okay I swear and you're going to be just fine Chuck and I will be there the entire time with you don't have anything to worry about. Darren said knowing that she just needed reassurance.

"Yeah I know "Izzy said sounding tired can we just go home I wanna lay down.

"Sure, while you nap I'll call Chuck and the rents, Darren said with a sad smile.

The ride home was silent both siblings in their own thoughts. Darren was thinking about how in the world he was going to get Izzy through this operation were a freaky thing and for someone who had a fear of medical establishments it's even worse. He was also thinking about the fact that he had to call their parents while away, tell them the whole story, and find a way for them not to rush home to be with Izzy despite the fact that they had very imoprtant clients to tend to. In addition, telling Chuck that was the easy part though he would just be worried about her and maybe not give his music as much attention as it needed while he was in a relaxing environment like home where he could work.

As Darren pulled into the drive-thru of the pharmacy Izzy was lost in thought, she was already anxious and the surgery wasn't even here yet, she felt like a child but she was in pain and if she was being honest she was quite freaked out, she knew there wouldn't be an overnight hospital stay, which was a big relief and she didn't think the pain could be much worse than it already was. Those were the things she had on her side that and a supportive family, her mind was her biggest enemy she would just have to not think about it. By the time Izzy was done with her thoughts she realized that Darren had just pulled up to the house, she was glad because she was exhausted just by the doctor's appointment and the news of her surgery in about a week. Izzy walked into the house and immediately took up residence on the couch; she curled up in to a ball and was out in about a minute. Darren smiled she was defiantly tired and if he knew his sister she was over thinking things which would just add to the exhaustion. Darren took this opportunity to cover his sister up and walk in to the kitchen to make the much-needed phone calls. Darren walks into the kitchen and finds Joey in the fridge getting a drink.

As Joey spots Darren, he puts his juice in a cup and says, "How'd it go?"

"Good, but she needs a tonsillectomy on the 15th she defiantly lost this battle but at this point I think she's just ready to get them out." Joey nods in agreement

"At least she'll be feeling better soon that's all you can ask for ya know.

Yes, Darren replies Hey can you do me a favor can you look out for Izz for a bit? I have to make some phone calls but she's asleep so she should be no trouble."

"Sure, do what you gotta do "Joey said with a smile.

Darren made his way to the back patio to give his parents a call

He dialed the familiar number and waited

*Ring, Ring*

M- Hello

D- Hey mom it's Darren, how is your trip?

M- Good honey is everything okay why are you calling so early I usually don't expect calls from you until later.

D- Actually, no Izzy has been sick for about 2days so I took her to the doctor today and it turns out she needs to get her tonsils removed on the 15th.

M- Oh, wow is she okay with it or is she freaking out I know how she can get.

D- Yeah, she's okay I think she's to the point that she just wants the pain to go away; this is like her sixth infection since we saw her last. She either must have a very high pain tolerance or just hates doctors.

M- I think it's a little bit of both Dare; hey do you guys need us to come home? Because we will.

D- No, we have it under control I know Izzy wouldn't want you and dad to miss work because of her, just be on standby on the 15th so you can talk with her before and after I'm sure hearing your voice will calm her.

M- Okay sweetie will do is she awake? Or should I call back later?

D- No she's not she went down about 10minutes ago, is been an exhausting day.

M- All right, I'll call later tonight like always I love you all give your brother and sister my love.

D- Will do mom I love you too, talk to you later

M- Bye dare

D- Bye mom

The conversation with his mom went well better than he thought now it was time to talk to Chuck

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

C- Hey, bro what's up?

D- Hey, so I've got some bad news, I took Izzy to the doctor today and she needs surgery

C- Wait, yesterday you said it was probaly the flu

D- Yeah, I was wrong it turns out our little sister has been battling at least one tonsil infection a month for six months; they have to take them out.

C- Damn that's harsh, she's ok though right.

D- Yeah she fine she just wants it over with

C- When is it I want to be there, and don't try to talk me out of it? You are gonna need the support and so will she.

D- The 15th

C- Okay I'm on my way back from LA tonight so I'll see you in a few hours.

D- Alright, sounds good see you soon, and thanks

C- Bye dare and no problem.

With the phone calls, done Darren went inside to check on his sister, what he found were Joey and her watching TV soundly; he took this opportunity to grab her pills and water. Then he went in the living room handed them too her and watched as she took the pills then snuggled into her brother like she did when she was younger and continued watching the movie till she fell asleep against Darren where she felt safe and content.


End file.
